Flying Lessons
by Lovely-Madness-13
Summary: When Aelita learns how much Jeremie is afraid of flying, she decides to help him tackle his fear. J/A
1. Chapter 1

"Many of you are scared of things, whether you'd admit it or not. Yes, even you, Della-Robera. Some fears are natural, while others...can turn into phobias. Would someone like to give me a definition of phobia? Yes...Ms. Stones."

"A phobia, sir, is an irrational and strong fear of something."

"And do you have a phobia, Ms. Stones?"

Caught by surprise, Aelita blinked up at the teacher. "Uh...I guess." Blushing slightly, she shrugged. "I'm afraid of wolves."

The teacher nodded, not notice the slight shiver that went down the girl's spine at the mention of what she feared most. Aelita sighed in relief when the teacher walked off to continue the lesson. Glancing about, a blond boy at the desk diagonally across from her caught her glance, and she smiled. To outside eyes, it would look like Jeremie Belpois was paying rapt attention to the lesson, his eyes on the notes written by the teacher up on the chalkboard. Aelita, however, knew better. His glasses were slowly sliding off his nose again, and Aelita had to tuck her hands under her desk in order to resist the temptation to reach over and push them back for him. The notes he was writing down at lightening speed probably had nothing to do with phobias. He was already three chapters ahead of the class, anyway. So was Aelita, for that matter, but she enjoyed paying attention.

The conversion between teacher and class reverberated back to her ears, and Aelita made her self stop staring at her friend, who was obviously so intent on his research he hadn't even noticed. Until, of course, the teacher called on him.

"What about you, Belpois? Jeremie Belpois!"

Jeremie jumped about a foot, his glasses slipping down to land hard on the floor. Most of the students giggled as the teacher raised an eyebrow at the boy, who blushed vividly.

"I..I uh..." Jeremie glanced back, and saw Aelita was holding out his glasses too him, smiling. "Thanks," he mouthed, still quite pink. Aelita grinned, trying to ignore the happy little spark that went up her arm when the tips of his fingers flicked hers. "Phobias," she mouthed back, gesturing with her eyes back toward the teacher. Jeremie jumped again, and turned around quickly, his heart now pounding from more than just embarrassment and nerves at being called on.

"I...I don't really have a phobia, sir," he answered quickly, ignore the snort of disbelief coming from Odd or Ulrich in the back. The teacher's eyebrow arched higher and Jeremie stuttered, feeling the blush go back into his face. "Well...Planes...flying. Flying in general."

The teacher nodded. "Another common fear. Good."

Aelita tuned out to the rest of the lesson, watching her best friend closely. Had she known he was afraid of flying? Frowning slightly, she began to doodle absently as she wondered. Jeremie had helped so much in the years since he had woken her from her digital sleep in Lyoko. He had always tried to chase her fears away, even when-

The bell rang, and Aelita jumped, jolted out of her thoughts. Blinking, she started collecting her books, only to find a paper thrust under her nose. Following the long finger hand that was holding out to her, she found herself looking up, and into Jeremie's blue eyes, half hidden by his glasses.

"You...you ah...dropped this, Aelita," he mumbled, his face slightly pink. Aelita smiled up at him, trying to ignore how quickly her heart-rate had sped up.

"Thanks, Jeremie." She cocked her head to one side. "You look pale, are you okay?" Forgetting to stop herself, she reached out and put a hand against his cheek. His skin was cooler than usual, yet still the touch set a jolt over her own skin. Aelita blushed, and pulled her hand back quickly. Jeremie had also turned redder, but he just shook his head.

"Naw, I'm okay." He winced. "Except for now Ulrich and Odd will be trying prank me into getting on every plane from here to Paris."

Aelita smiled wryly. It sounded like something those two boys would do. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there anyway to ease the phobia? Like you helped me with mine?"

Jeremie blinked at her, then shook his head again. "No-"

The second bell rang, and they both jumped. "Shoot, we're late for class!" Jeremie exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "Its..what...biology next?"

Aelita shook her head, unable to hold back the grin. "Jeremie, it's lunch time. We're not late for anything." Watching Jeremie blush once more, she glanced down at the paper he handed back to her a few minutes ago. And frowned.

"Aelita?"

Blinking, Aelita looked back up at him, and Jeremie raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay? Now you look confused."

Aelita felt the heat creep into her face, but smiled just the same. "No, I'm okay. But..." she glanced back down at the doodle of feathers she had made. "But I have something I gotta work on. I'll see you later, Jeremie."

"But what about lunch?"

Aelita shook her head and hurried off, the feather drawing clenched tightly in her hand.

Jeremie sighed and glared half-heartedly at his computer. Glancing at the clock, he sighed again, pushing his hands through his already at-end hair. It was already 5 in the afternoon, and he had so much to work on. Class had been no help, giving him another mound of homework to pile on his barely used bed.

And Aelita hadn't shown up for lunch or dinner.

That fact tickled nervously in the back of his head, not letting him concentrate. She had seem alright after english class, but she had ran off- and practically avoided him all together for the rest of day.

Rubbing his face in frustration, he looked over to where his cell phone was sitting next to the keyboard. Not for the first time that day, he considered calling her to see if she was okay. Jeremie hesitated, started to reach out for the phone, then stopped. What if he was intruding on something? But...what if she was sick? What if XANA had attacked and captured her? No, there was no towers activated. But what if-

"Come on, you idiot," Jeremie muttered, cursing his own shyness. "Just do it." Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the phone, and before he could talk himself out of it, dialed her number, and put the phone it his ear.

One ring...two ring...

"Hello?"

Jeremie actually jumped a bit when she answered. "Aelita! I...I.. uh..." Why couldn't he form a single coherent thought when he was around her? Jeremie clenched his empty fist and forced his brain to work. "Uh...I just was wondering where...I mean how you were...I mean...you missed dinner. Yeah. We missed you at dinner."

On the other end, Aelita let out a soft laugh. "Isn't that my line, Jeremie?"

Jeremie smiled, happy for once that she wasn't in the same room as he so she couldn't see how red his face was. "Well, still..."

When he trailed off, Aelita continued, the smile he couldn't see ringing in her voice. "But, actually, Jeremie, it's good you called. Are you busy?"

Jeremie blinked, not even glancing at his computer and the homework he had to do. Instead, he already was turning toward the door. "No, not really, what's up?"

"Nothing...just...I wouldn't like you to see something I've been working on. At the factory."

Jeremie frowned slightly. "The..the factory?"

"Yep!" The chipper reply forced the frown from his face, and Jeremie smiled again.

"Okay, then, Princess. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, Jeremie." Click went the phone.

Picking up his laptop bag, Jeremie turned and walked out the door.

Aelita paced back and forth slowly, her footsteps echoing hollowly on the metal floor of the factory. Every couple seconds she'd glance up at the super computer, the screen giving a detailed read out of her latest project.

"What if he doesn't like it? How...what if it...no, it can't go wrong, it's safe. But..still..."

Just then the hum of the elevator brought her out of her worries. Trying to ignore the flutters of her nerves in her stomach, she hurried to the door, hoping he wouldn't notice the readout. It was a surprise, after all.

A moment later, the elevator door slide open and Jeremie walked toward, her, already smiling slightly, one eyebrow raised. "Hey there, Aelita. What's all this about-"

Aelita grinned, and motioned for him to follow her back into the elevator. "You'll see in a minute, Jeremie. Thanks for coming."

Jeremie blinked at her. "As if I wouldn't have," he retorted teasingly, and Aelita's smile just widened. After a moment, Jeremie took a hesitant step closer to her. "But...you are alright, right Aelita?"

Aelita started at him for a second, then smiled brightly. In the tiny space of the elevator, she had to practically fight not to notice how close he was. "N-never better." Oh, great, now she was the one stammering. Aelita forced her heart to stop skipping happily from being so close to him.

"Aelita..." Jeremie took a step closer, and Aelita made the mistake of meeting his eyes. THe breath expelled itself from her lungs and for a second her mind simply stopped thinking.

The elevator slammed open, and both of them jumped, taking a step back. Relief mixed with disappointment flooded through her, but Aelita ignored it, leading Jeremie into the scanner room. Glancing back, she realized the look of warmth that had been in his face a moment ago had melted into confusion. Her heart clenched again, but this time with nerves. What if he didn't like the idea...the surprise?

"Aelita...why are we here?"

Aelita took a deep breath and faced him full on. "I'd like to show you something in Lyoko, Jeremie." Jeremie frowned slightly, but before he could open his mouth, Aelita rattled on nervously. "Don't worry, it's totally safe I did a scan so you don't have to worry and I even checked the-" Jeremie was smiling now, a wry sort of grin as he watched her try to justify her idea at top speed. Had she ever been this nervous? Realizing how fast she was talking and how little sense she was making, Aelita shut her mouth, turning almost as pink as her hair.

"Well." Jeremie glanced from her to the scanners and back again, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Well."

Aelita winced, mistaking his silence for annoyance or disapproval. "I know you don't like going into Lyoko, but-"

"No, it's okay." Jeremie smiled gently at her, and after a moment, took her hand, blushing slightly. "This is obviously important to you, and..." his blush got brighter. "As long as you don't laugh at how stupid I look in there..."

Aelita smiled, now even more relieved. "I won't, I promise. You could never look stupid, Jeremie." Jeremie blushed even more and shook his head. "So...does this mean you'll come into Lyoko with me?"

For a moment, Jeremie simply started at her, then he smiled again. "Of course. But...what is this that you want me to see?"

Aelita's grin flashed. "You'll see. I set the countdown virtualization, so we should get in."

Jeremie blinked, then nodded, suddenly nervous again. The last time he had gotten into one of those things...

Shaking his fears off, he watched her step into the scanner in the middle, then made himself copy her. The doors clanged shut around him, and he jumped, his heart now pounding in his chest.

Across from him, he swore he could hear Aelita humming. The sound, the fact that he wouldn't be alone, that he was going...he was finally going to be in Lyoko...alone, with her. Aelita...His heart didn't slow down, exactly, but it began to pound anew, for a different reason. Closing his eyes, he felt the air against his face, and let the scanner take him into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sound. That was the first thing his senses registered. The world was full of quite sounds. Wind, almost like a soft voice whispering in his ears. A faint trickle of water, like a water fall in the distance. And movement. A soft laugh, a gentle echoing sound straight out of his dreams. The last sound made his heart rate speed up again.

"Jeremie, you do know you can open your eyes now."

Oh. Yeah. That's what he was supposed to do.

His eyes slide open, only to widen in awe. He had seen it only a few times, after all. The digital beauty of Lyoko. Despite the fact he was now a virtual being, his breath seemed to falter at the vivid green forest that surrounded him. Strange and imperfect, yet perfection.

"I...I forgot how beautiful it was," he muttered, almost to himself.

"The forest is rather peaceful," came the gentle voice, and Jeremie spun so sharply he almost fell over.

Beautiful? Had he described the landscape as beautiful. No. It wasn't.

She was.

Aelita stood there before him, smiling as she watched him watch her, watch the world she had come to fear and respect. He was staring at her, she realized, like she was some sort of statue. Even though she couldn't blush, Aelita's eyebrow raised, trying to ignore the happy little spark disbelieving pride and hope that bounced through her at the awed look on his handsome digital face.

Handsome, she realized, was a bit of understatement.

"Ulrich and Odd lied," she told him, smiling wryly.

Jeremie blinked, and jerked out of his awed staring. "Uh...what?"

Aelita's smile widened. Here, where she couldn't blush, could control her stammering, she could be more honest with out seeming a fool. In theory.

"They lied, those two. They said you looked ridiculous on Lyoko."

Jeremie winced, and looked down at himself. "I do."

Aelita shook her head. "No..." Cocking her head to one side, she began to walk around him slowly. Jeremie nervously turned as she did, confused. When she stopped, her smile nearly stopped his heart. "You're rather dashing, actually."

Jeremie thanked ever god he couldn't name that there was no blushing on Lyoko. Not believe that the simple grey trench coat over a dark blue suit and black belt could look anywhere near dashing, he just shook his head, trying to think of a different subject.

"So...uh...Aelita...what is it that you wanted to show me?"

With his head down, he didn't notice she was walking towards him until she was right there, all in neon pink, only a few inches away. Before he could do little more than look up in surprise, she took his left hand, smiling.

"I...I've been working on something since yesterday, Jeremie." Barely able to concentrate on her words thanks to surprising touch that he could actually feel, despite their both being virtual, Jeremie simply blinked. Aelita's smile widened but her lips trembled slightly, belaying her nerves. "Jeremie...You've done so much for me other the years, no matter what has happened. I...I hope you like the idea, it's all I could think of."

"Idea?" Now she had his full attention. "What idea?"

Aelita smiled, and with the hand holding his, gently pressed two fingers to a tiny blue and deep grey ring around his thumb. Jeremie, watching, frowned and started to ask where that ring had come from, he certainly didn't remember it-

When, suddenly, something pulled him sharply backwards, almost knocking him off his feet. "Whoa-" Trying to catch his balance, he glanced around widely, heart pounding, about to jump in front of Aelita the second he saw a monster.

But there was nothing. In fact, Aelita was smiling still, and had put a hand to her mouth, as if she was trying not to giggle. Utterly confused, Jeremie turned around on the spot, catching a strange soft blue color ever couple of seconds on the edge of his vision.

"What the...Aelita...what is this?"

Aelita grinned now. "Look up, Jeremie."

Jeremie obeyed, and his jaw dropped.

"Wings?!" Powder-blue, they arched over his head, quivering slightly in the breeze.

"You gave me wings, Jeremie," Aelita was saying, her voice gentle. "I thought you deserved the same, since you're the true savior of our band of heros."

He turned back to her, a million emotions running through his head. "I..."

"Plus," Aelita continued quickly, his silence making her nervous. "I thought if you learned how to fly in Lyoko, you might be less afraid of flying."

The class on phobias. Her strange reaction. It all made sense now. Jeremie stared at her. "Aelita...this...you did this? They're...amazing!"

Aelita grinned, and unable to help herself, grabbed him and hugged him for a second. Even there, on Lyoko, the warmth from touching him and being so close made her head spin, and she let go quickly. "You like them? You're not mad at me?"

Jeremie shook his head, trying to reach out and touch one of the feathers. "No! But...how do you fly, exactly?"

Flying...the fear in the back of his kicked into gear, and he looked longingly at the solid ground they were standing on. Aelita noticed his nervous expression and smiled.

"Jeremie, I'll be right here with you. I picked the forest so it won't be easy to fly off the main pathways."

"And land in thin air," Jeremie added, glancing warily at the edges of the forest paths.

"Don't worry, Jeremie." Smiling, she took his hand. "I'll be right here, with you."

Alone with an angel, Jeremie thought giddily, then tried to push such a romantic notion out of his head. No, that was silly...but, still. "Okay." He took a deep breath and smiled. "How do these flying lessons start?"

The ground looked so far away. Jeremie gulped in another lung full of virtual air, trying not be scared. Aelita was right behind him, she would help him, it-

"Jeremie, you know we're only about five feet off the ground, right?"

"Yes, but that g-ground is only five inches away from nothing but air!"

"Five feet, Jeremie. Just five little feet."

The held-back laughter in her voice made him grin sheepishly despite his fears. He glanced back at her. She was hovering effortlessly, while he clung to a tree branch for dear life, trying to convince his stubborn feet to walk forward- into thin air. The angelic image fit her so perfectly, he thought, forgetting for a moment to be scared. Watching her, his nerves relaxed slightly, his heart no longer thudding in panic. Suddenly, his strong grip on the tree slipped, and Jeremie pitched forward, loosing his balance.

"Jeremie!"

Behind, Aelita darted towards him, her heart in her throat. Grabbing his hand, she tried to haul him back up onto the tree, only to sink down herself.

"Jeremie! Jeremie, listening to me, don't look down."

His eyes as wide as saucers behind the blue goggles he wore, Jeremie gapped at the tiny amount of ground below, and the empty air just next to it. "I...I can't do this!" His voice came out as a strangled croak as his legs kicked widely, as if he was trying to somehow find footing on thin air.

"Yes, yes you can do this. Jeremie, please, listen. Look at me."

The calm tone of her voice washed over him, and Jeremie looked up at her. She was smiling, her vivid green eyes belaying no fear. Only trust and patience.

He looked so terrified, Aelita thought wildly, praying that her own fears wouldn't show. He had to calm down. Still forcing herself to smile, she tightened her grip on his hand, refusing to let go. "Jeremie, I'm right here, with you. Are you listening?"

Jeremie started to look down, then yelped and looked back her. "Yes! Yes, I'm listening!" His voice was still more than a gasp of panic, and Aelita's heart squeezed in empathy. She knew how that fear felt. She had to calm him down.

"Okay, Jeremie. You have to think, close your eyes, and think of the wings."

Jeremie stared at her. "Think of the-"

"Think of them. Tell them to move. Mind over matter, Jeremie. You can do this."

Tell them to...Jeremie forced the confusion and panic from his head, and closed his eyes.

"There's a warm power in the back of your head, now, right? That's them. They won't move if you won't recognize that they're there."

Jeremie nodded, then his eyes flipped open again, panic rising back up. "But what if-"

"Jeremie." The nerves racing through her heart firmed her voice, making her sound almost stern. "No what ifs."

Jeremie gulped, then nodded, closing his eyes. Concentrated on that feeling he could almost feel, hovering in the back of his brain. Then- something moved. Shivered.

His eyes flew open. "What was-"

Aelita's face was no longer above his. It was below him, and she was smiling brilliantly.

"You're flying, Jeremie." Happiness and relief beamed from her like a light.

Utter shock made his jaw drop, and he glanced back to see the blue wings, now beating the air slowly and steadily, the movement emitting the soft of thuds, like a gentle heartbeat. Amazed, he looked back at Aelita, who had risen so they were about the same level in the air. Then, with a laugh, Aelita spun away, moving higher with a single graceful throb of her neon wings.

"Coming, Jeremie?" she called, and Jeremie grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, that's not fair! You've got more experience than me!"

Aelita laughed again, shaking her head. "Experience my foot. Come on, Jeremie Belpois! Catch me if you can!"

Unable to resist the teasing challenge, Jeremie sped after her, his heart leaping even higher than his wings could carry him.

Was it hours? Or minutes? Or days? Jeremie didn't know. Aelita had stopped trying to count. All either of them knew was the time between them seemed to be stopped. It stretched. They twisted, dove, laughed, raced, almost rammed into a tree or two, and teased. Hearts, virtual yet real, pounded with joy, and other emotions both known and unnamed.

Finally, after winning another wild race, Aelita sunk down gracefully until she sat, quite comfortably, on top of one of the towers. Jeremie copied her.

For a moment, neither spoke, both surveying the scenery, enjoy the company of each other. Then, slowly, Jeremie turned to her.

"Aelita?"

The pink haired angel turned, and smiled warmly at him. "Yes?"

Jeremie bit his lip, no longer trying to ignore the warm flutter of nerves and happiness in his chest. "...I..I can't...there's...Thank you." He shook his head. "Just..thank you, so much."

Aelita simply smiled. "No thanks needed." When Jeremie didn't move, she frowned slightly. "Jeremie? Are you okay?"

Jeremie hesitated, then looked at her again. "Is there...is there anything I can do? In return? I mean..." he shrugged.

Aelita raised her eyebrows. "Jeremie, doing this was the only way I could thank YOU, for all that you've done all these years." She shook her head. " All that you've put up with. You never stopped caring, stopped trying."

Never stopped loving you, either, Jeremie thought, and was once again glad he couldn't blush. "Well..uh..." At a loss of words, Jeremie looked down at his feet.

Aelita smiled, watching him. Then after a moment, she slid off the tower and held out a hand to him. "Come on, Jeremie. We should probably go home."

Jeremie took her hand, and tried to slide off as gracefully as she had. Instead, his wings beat too hard, and sent him forward, straight into her.

"Sorry! Sorry" Wincing and apologizing, Jeremie started to pull back- only to freeze.

Inches away, Aelita's eyes had gone wide. Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but in the silence, neither of them moved.

There is another way to fly, muttered a voice in the back of Jeremie's head. One that doesn't need wings at all.

The wings, blue and pink, beat in unison. A single heartbeat. Aelita forgot how to breathe.

"Thank you..."

Jeremie forgot how to think, yet still the words came out.

"Jeremie..." Green eyes shimmered, closed. Blue eyes behind blue glasses widened, then slide shut.

For a single moment, there in the digital world that had brought them together, their lips met.

The heartbeat, their wings, thudded once. Twice. Three times.

Parting, Aelita blinked slowly, feeling as if she had woken from a dream. Her heart pounded along with her wings. Slowly, meeting Jeremie's eyes, she smiled.

Two feathers, one soft blue, one a glowing pink, fluttered down. Together, blown by the wind, they soared slowly into the distance.

Together.


End file.
